


Beautiful Day, Starry Night

by peach_hime



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinks, Kitten, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Star AU, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Kink, all types of sex, haruka starts off as a cam girl, nagi isn't included other than mention bc hes underaged and thats weird, will include some cute moments and dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_hime/pseuds/peach_hime
Summary: As once someone said, "Desperate times come for desperate measures."It was either Haruka show off her body and masturbate for money or starve on the streets. She wasn't really proud of what she does, but being a camgirl has saved her from multiple rent bills and filled her fridge. She set her limit to when she could make enough money, she could quit being a camgirl. One day, as a raised rent bill was sent her way, Haruka was offered a high-paying job appearing in an adult film. She was embarrassed, but had to make sure she wouldn't be homeless.The more Haruka accepted adult videos, she encounters interesting people. Could a true love really blossom under the blinding stage lights with a camera following them? Or will this be nothing more than material for others to get off to burned into the dark corners of the internet?





	1. Money is Money

Haruka brushed through her luscious reddish-orange locks one more time, making sure nothing weird was sticking out. Her makeup was applied just right, bold and neutral, enough to display her golden-green eyes as she hooked a breathable face mask around her ears, covering her mouth and the bottom portion of her nose. The pastel yellow and white babydoll was a little too tight on her, too sheer for her liking, and didn't leave much to the imagination. But it was still a good investment, it was on clearance at a department store for eighty percent off and drove her viewers_ 'crazy'_. Once Haruka finally convinced herself that she was ready, she hooked up the web camera net to her laptop and sat on her bed in a 'casual yet sultry' pose, clicking a couple of links until the light on the web camera glowed red to signal that she was being recorded. On the screen was her and a chatbox, in the top corner was her private messages were people could request certain things and pay her privately. The pastel pink background and purple framing on the website made it all look innocent and cute, especially the little sailor moon clickable icons. But this was not innocent in any way. 

**♥~AngelicSpring77 is live~♥**

Within the first couple of seconds, her chatbox was filled with horny and deprived men, the occasional woman sometimes. She gave an eye smile to the camera and a cute wave before trailing her eyes to the chatbox, replying to the messages that caught her eye:

**guest932: u look so hot bby**

**mrgoldenlooks: hello babygirl u look so beautiful for master**

**guest900: hi**

**guest1033: pls show the camera ur feet**

**guest022: i wanna put my face in ur boobs**

**purplehaze123: you're gorgeous**

**redhead_: this is my first time on this site, i clicked on you because u looks so pretty O_O**

**elizabethpiyo: you're just so cute!**

**guest210: _tipped you ¥1065 _**

"Thank you...Thank you so much, Master. I'm glad you decided to visit me again...Hello!...How much are you willing to pay?...I get that a lot, maybe one day...Thank you, maybe you're not too bad yourself...I'm so happy your first time is with me, I hope you have a fun time with everyone else! Thank you for the compliment...No one really calls me cute, but thank you!...Thank you for the donation!" Haruka wasn't proud of this act she does, but it was for a good pay. When it's daytime, Haruka lived her life working with a magazine publishing company, writing her own small column about reviewing and recommending music. When it's nighttime, she became a camgirl with an innocent demeanor that charmed horny adults with a big rack and a round ass. She took the precaution of wearing a mask when she went live and wore makeup that altered her appearance to where it was still natural but not her actual eye shape and such. The bills were raising and Haruka had to put food on her table, her day job alone wasn't going to be able to provide her needs; one day, she found out about the world of camming and how much she could make from it, swallowing her pride and exposing herself to the camera. The first couple of times, she didn't even show her vagina to the camera. She pretty much only simulated a blowjob and titjob with a cheap dildo, played with her breasts, strip teased her top half, and pretended to rub herself through her underwear. When she was gaining more and more viewers, Haruka had really no other choice to actually give the audience what they came for. 

It was actually pretty funny how many times she got comments that the carpet matched the drapes.

Haruka got more and more confident in doing kinky things on camera, not even blinking an eye when she had to orgasm around some large-looking dildo. It also helped if she spoke in an innocent manner, Japanese men were really into innocent-like girls. Haruka saw how much money she raked in and decided to stop when she could finally provided for herself with a day job alone, her little 'part-time job' was a secret between her and the website UtaHime, where all of the girls did naughty things for cash. 

The reddish-orangette started to massage her breasts gently, her pink nipples hardening until they were very noticeable peaks through the babydoll. Taking the time to squeeze and tease her nipples, she read through the comments of her chatroom:

**purplehaze123: fuck your tits are so perfect**

**elizabethpiyo: i just wanna dress you up in all sorts of cute outfits~!**

**redhead_: can u take off ur bra? if u dont wanna its fine...**

**guest011: _tipped you ¥300_ **

**shibuyagirl: wow i havent been turned on by a girl in such a long time **

**mrgoldenlooks: damn i wish u were my sugar baby, i would fuck you so good and make sure you were taken care of**

Haruka let out an innocent giggle, letting her pale hands travel down her body slowly. Riding up and down the top half of her body in a teasing way, making her way down to her thighs and stroking them, eventually spreading them apart. Her thin fingers dragged back up her body, giving a slow passing stoke along her underwear as Haruka let out a soft moan, going up to cup her breasts once more. She gave them a small little shake before reaching to the back and unclasping the bra part of her babydoll, slowly taking it off to reveal her D-cup breasts and her harden pink nipples. Her hands cupped and massaged them, letting out a small mewl as she made small swivels with her hips. More people joined in the live and sending comments, detailing in crude and honestly tasteless commands for sexual acts as the little ping for tips flowed in. Would Haruka be called a slut for this? She's technically only had sex with one guy in her life, her ex-boyfriend. This should be fine, right? 

A small ping came from her private inbox, she momentarily stopped what she was going and read the message. 

**aoshodou: hello, i will pay you ¥6371 if you to do this:**

**aoshodou: use a paint brush to tease yourself**

**go slowly**

**make sure you tease your clit and the entrance of your hole as well**

**show when you cum**

**call out for dear**

**you'll get more if you squirt**

Now who was Haruka to deny someone a request for money in return? In her nearby 'toy box' she found some Japanese paint brushes she got for ¥500 at a craft store. As a camgirl, she needed to supply any possible (and legal) kink in order to satisfy the person on the other side of the screen. She showed off the paint brush to the camera quietly before flipping it around and dragged the brush down her pale skin, ever so slowly. Haruka was painting herself with invisible paint, the viewers only able to see her artwork. Each gentle and careful brush stroke down her body felt like small shocks of static electricity, a small gasp escaped her lips when she circled around one of her pink nipples for a second. She continued to trail the brush down her body, painting an invisible continuous line on her arms. She made sure show off her small hand and thin fingers as she dragged the bristles around and on the soft creamy flesh. Haruka dragged up and back to her neck, the soft bristles making the hairs on her neck stand up and her nipples harden at the sensations. She gave an eye smile to the camera as she dragged the brush down to her lush breast, dragging it down the beautiful mounds and around until she brushed against the nipple. The comments were going wild as the ping for flowing cash sang like a melody to Haruka's ears, she was going to have another full fridge. 

"Oh, my dear..." The reddish-orangette called out softly as the bristles dragged down her stomach, circling the area for a little bit. She made it go up and down, near the edge of her panties and to just before where her breast were. Carefully, she spread her legs out to reveal a wet patch on her pastel yellow underwear.

"Y...You made me so wet, dear..." Haruka's brushed traveled down her juicy thighs, down to her more slender legs and up towards the inner thighs. She did the same process to the other leg as well before finally dragging the brush down her clothed entrance, making sure to press lightly on her throbbing clit with the bristles. Golden-green eyes traveled their way to the chatroom as she slowly rubbed her clothed clit, the same general theme of curse words, that she was sexy, that they wanted to fuck her, and such. She learned to get used to the vulgar comments, to allow the sound of flowing money to overpower the crudeness of these people. Money is money, after all, and sometimes you had to get down and dirty in order to continue living in this society. 

"My clit is so hard...And my pussy is so wet. My dear, I want you to touch me so bad...Ah~...Please touch me. I might go crazy...Ah~...Oh, dear~" 

The stain on her underwear only grew and grew, especially when she teased the entrance of her sopping cunt. The knot in Haruka tightened with each teasing brush of the bristles. She turned her eyes to the camera and spoke in a teasing way as she panted:

"My dear, hah~ C-Can I take off my panties? I-I want you so bad~"

The comments blew up, mainly of yeses and guys talking about how they wanted to blow their load into her. A ping from her private inbox caught her attention, confirming her answer.

**aoshodou: do it**

Haruka took off her soaked panties, spreading her legs out even more to expose her perfectly pink cunt to the camera. Some of her juices dripped from the entrance and dipped into her anus before dripping to either her bed or down to the floor. She took the brush and gently ran around and on her clit as it swelled up more and more, dragging the soft bristles down to her entrance and teased by circling around it, running the dampened bristles over it, and even inserted a little bit of the brush in her tight cunt. The reddish-orangette gasped and moaned like a whore, some of it was exaggerated for profit reasons, but she truly was that sensitive. It made sex pretty entertaining with her ex-boyfriend, even if he was a complete dickbag most of the time. He used to be kind and cool to Haruka around the beginning of their relationship, but he just became more arrogant with time. The relationship eventually shattered because of how controlling he tried to be, but Haruka will always treasure her memories with him. Even if it was bad the latter half of the relationship, she was still thankful that he came into her life and taught the Haruka from a few years ago wouldn't of known. 

Haruka continued to tease herself with the paintbrush, moaning and panting while looking erotically in the camera, calling out for 'dear' until she felt herself about to orgasm. She continued to say some exaggerated things you would normally hear from porn as she stroked her clit and entrance with the now wet bristles of the paintbrush. When it was time, the young woman focused the stimulation more towards her clit and brushed it at a faster tempo than the slow pace she kept up this whole time. 

"D-Dear~! A-Ah~! I'm going to cum! Hah~! I-It feels so good!-Ah~! AH~! DEAR~!"

Her cunt pulsed and throbbed as Haruka went over the edge, crying out with pricks of tears in her golden-green eyes. Orgasm rocked throughout her entire body with a single cry of pleasure as she continued to rub furiously at her clit with the paint brush, the pulsing from her cunt seemed to build up more as Haruka felt her incoming squirt about to happen. With some more pants and forceful rubbing of the paint brush, she managed to shoot out a small trail of liquid that formed a small puddle on her hardwood floor. The rest of it dribbled down and soaked a bit of her comforter. The golden-green eyed woman gave an eye smile to the camera she panted, her cheeks a dusty red while parting some of the fat in her thighs away to really show how much her little cunt was pulsating and still leaking her juices onto the floor. 

"M-My dear, I made a big mess..."

**guest5022: fuck I almost jizzed all over my keyboard **

**redhead_: oh my god**

**purplehaze123: fuck you came so good**

**mrgoldenlooks: man i wish i could fuck you in real life**

_Personal Inbox: _

**aoshoudo: _tipped ¥7417_**

**aoshodou: thank you, you helped me get off a lot.**

It was just another night for Nanami Haruka, a night of naughty sin in front of a camera for hours at a time. She honestly wished she didn't have to do this, but she really needed the money in order to pay her rent and put food on the table. Being a magazine write doesn't actually make you a lot of money, even if you had your own column no one really reads.

* * *

Papers scattered over the mahogany coffee table as Haruka raked her hands into her blood orange locks out of stress, her expression an undeniable state of shock as she tried to convince herself that this was just some sick dream she was having. No, no matter how many times she pinched herself, Haruka could still see the high price of this month's rent plastered in red on the piece of paper.

"They...Upped the rent again?! This is robbery! They can't charge ¥2,432,000 for apartment! This place isn't even nice!" What was she going to do? She can't really go looking out for a new apartment now because they were all so far away from her job (the only redeeming thing about this place), she didn't have the expenses to move right now, and she still had other bills to pay! ¥2119 an hour pay sound like good pay, but it eventually dwindles out when you have taxes, rent, expenses, and the fact that this place doesn't have tubs, showers, or a place to do laundry. This means that Haruka has to spend money for things an apartment building should have. With the sudden raise in rent, Haruka probably has to either hold off doing laundry for a while, shower somewhere free, or get less food. 

Even caming money couldn't help her out with this.

No matter how many times she tried to speak with the apartment building owner, he just brushed her off aside by saying she was 'an airhead who knew nothing about business'. Haruka wasn't a violent person, but she just wish she could strange the life out of that greedy old man. He knew that this place was the only one near her work, but she knew about the looks he gave her (even when she wore modest clothing). It wasn't good to immediately assume that he was trying to make her have sex with him by raising her rent to an unreasonable amount, but it felt a bit on the nose for Haruka. She groaned into her hands and laid her head on the coffee table, her blood orange locks pooling around her head like an stream waterfall as she stared at a point of her bland and small kitchen. What should she do? A second job? Would she be even able to cram it in to her schedule? Other than her own magazine column, she's an assistance writer with the other articles too. Who was going to accept a twenty-two-year-old who only had an associate's degree in journalism and had extremely poor health since childhood? Should she sell some of her stuff? She didn't really have anything valuable besides her laptop and camera. 

A silent buzz came from her phone. Groaning slightly, Haruka blindly searched for it with her hand until she grabbed a hold of it, dragging it closer and pulling the screen up to her face. It was from her second email account...Spam? Coupons? A will to live? Slowly swiping in her password, Haruka went into her emails to see an interesting sender name:

**ALL STAR ENT.**

An entertainment company? Haruka gave up being a singer years ago...It would be really funny if a company finally answered her audition video she submitted everywhere when she was sixteen. She tapped on the email and read through the rather official-looking letter.

_Greetings AngelicSpring77!, _

_I am a representative of All Star Entertainment, a popular adult film company. We have noticed that you have become quite the rising star with our branch website, UtaHime. I would personally like to congratulate you for earning 5th post popular camgirl on the site! You may not know this, but you've actually earned number one spots for categories such as: 'Most Epic Tits' and 'Natural Girl'. _

_As a representative of our president, I would like to thank you for using the website to build your own fan base! Have you ever considered building up a potential career as an adult film actress? I apologize for being so forward, but the president has been expressing how much he wants you under his label! I understand if you're suspicious, that this might be some scam or something. But I assure you, it's not! In fact, you'll be paid ¥15,000 for your first video, since this will be your debut film and that you're quite the popular camgirl on UtaHime. Prices can be negotiated, though!_

_If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to ask me. I can even get you a meeting with the president to help you figure out the finer details! Thank you for taking the time to read this message and I hope to hear you soon._

_ **Kirino Azui** _

_ **All Star Ent. Representative** _

_ **kirinoazui01@kaomail.com** _

_ **01+ XXX-XXX-XXXX** _

_ **All Star Entertainment** _

_ **20X, XXX, XXXX** _

_ **Tokyo, XXX Province, XXX-XXXX Japan** _

There....Was no way in hell this was real.

Haruka immediately took into Kaobrowser maps and typed in the address. Low and behold, there was an actual, kind of high-class building on the street. There was even a sign that had the company name on it. Still not convinced that this was a legit place, she put the name in Kaobrowser and searched it up and clicked on the first link. It took her to a gold and grey-themed website with 'All Star Entertainment' displayed on the banner. The main page had a slideshow for 'subscription deals', 'affiliated sites', 'search for your star', 'most popular uploads', and a 'who's that star?' tab. Scrolling through it showed some more subscription details, videos from 'what's new' and 'hottest play', a merchandise link, and the 'purpose of the company'. 

...These guys were seriously linked with a camgirl website? Haruka didn't even check when she first signed up! All she knew was that it could make her money, so she signed up for the first one she found! That was proving to not be a smart idea now!

Haruka looked through the website some more, eventually finding 'free to view' porn videos and 'who's that star?' page. She tapped on it and scrolled through the list of male and female pornstars, reading through. Each gender even had their own category! Out of pure curiosity, the young woman selected 'A Class' and scrolled through the profiles, reading through a couple that actually caught her eye.

_ **Akayama Ikki:** _

_A boy-next-door image with a lot of hidden sex drive! His vanilla-like personality and juicy reactions can spark a fire within you, no matter what genre you find him in. From his fiery red hair and eyes, tan skin, and what he's packing under his clothes, you'd be shocked why he doesn't have anyone in his life currently! In the beginning of his career, he only did vanilla sex with the occasional saucy position, now he isn't afraid to get down and dirty with experimentation..._

_ **Aoharu Masashi:** _

_With a level head and a serious expression, he could be doing sex scenes on the big screen! He's old-fashioned, but no woman would mind with him over them. Blue hair, eyes, snow-white skin, and his notable beauty mark, our viewers have expressed that he was too pretty for his own good! Masashi prefers traditional and vanilla sex, but it is absolutely irresistible when he decided to experiment for you on your personal screen..._

_ **Kiiro Sino: ** _

_A sweet and gentle giant to provide a fantastic vanilla experience, but there's a catch. With his Gemini Syndrome, Sino can turn into a smiling dork into a rough and sadistic sex machine! No woman can resist his blonde hair, bright green eyes, and tall stature. He certainly isn't lacking in a particular area. Some of our viewers found him rather boring with his vanilla videos and dorky smiles, that was until he took off his glasses! He's one of the most lusted for man in A Class with his 'Gemini Switch Sex Drive'. Which side will be your pick?..._

_ **Murasaki Chika:** _

_Chika is the kind of girl to not back down from a challenge! This bold and adventurous girl isn't afraid to take risks to satisfy your and her own curiosity. An absolute bombshell with burgundy hair, pink-purple eyes, and a figure that doesn't lie, Chika is here to fulfill your wildest fantasy on All Star. You can find her sandwiched between two men in a threesome, in the middle of an intense bdsm session, or even playing around with girls! No matter what you can think of, Chika has been in it and will come out as the victor no matter how intense the situation. You can feel her energy radiate off the screen!..._

Haruka went onto the 'S Class' and found a couple of other names that piqued her interest just a tad bit. She didn't really care to read some of the more personal stuff, just a general 'explanation' of what actor and actress did on the site. 

_ **Momoi Shou:** _

_Don't underestimate this one! He may be shorter than the average man, but he comes packed with a huge amount of energy! Shou isn't the kind of man to back down from a challenge, just the type to fantasize dicking you down good and hard! Like a firecracker, his looks and personality explode on screen! His bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes give him a gap-moe appeal, attracting girls with his cute looks and making them stay with how intense and hardcore he can get! Even from the beginning of his career, he was radiating with energy and came packing with a punch! Don't say we didn't warn you..._

_ **Ren:** _

_Imagine if the devil was this good looking! Ren is a flirtatious pretty boy and isn't afraid to use it to his will, seducing countless of women with his charms and good looks for a good time. A real prince-charming with his orange-blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned muscles, and a surprise packing downstairs, it's a wonder how he's real! Coming with a plethora of experience, this devil will surely spice up your life and burn you with his fiery passion! Would you make a deal with this devil for a night of pleasure?..._

_ **Hayato:** _

_One of our top All Stars and considered the first 'all star' to join our site! If you ever wanted a perfect prince in real life, here he is! He can go from goofy and relaxed to completely serious depending on the scene! Women have commented that his acting is so perfect, it felt like they were there watching in real life! He can come in either pure vanilla or a sinful flavor, but pick your poison wisely! Once you come to him, you'll never return to life without him on your mind 24/7! You'll always imagine his midnight-blue hair, turquoise eyes, and that rocking bod that will make you crawl to him for more!..._

The way they advertise these people is kind of weird...If Haruka joined with them...Would she advertise like this? 

"Wait a minute..." Haruka tapped on 'Hayato's' profile and scrolled through the amount of videos he had. Something about this guy looked really familiar to her...What could it be? Haruka didn't really watch porn, so it definitely wasn't from his archive of pornographic films. Out of pure curiosity, she tapped on one of his free videos and lowered her volume a bit, she wasn't risking her neighbors hearing her. The video played on Haruka's phone screen, displaying a ten-minute clip from one of his 'full feature films'. Him eating the hell out of some girl Haruka didn't recognize. The blood orangette watched the two get it on, not really feeling anything...

Until she heard his voice.

What the hell, she's heard his voice before. When she moved to the city, this voice was the first thing she heard. A beautiful melody. When she moved to the city four years ago, her first time experiencing dense crowds after living in a small town for her whole life and was about to have a sensory overload. That beautiful melody calmed her down and attracted her to the world of music, opening her eyes to see a world of beautiful new colors.

The man who sung that wonderful song...Does porn now?!

The more Haruka watched Hayato on her screen, who was pounding the hell out of the girl, a heat increased in her. This was the same man who 'saved' her from having a full-blown panic attack in public, a calming yet purple-toned voice now grunting and moaning as he hammered into an woman who was moaning like a whore. The sweat on his pale body glistened under the production lights as the droplets ran down his well-defined body, his handsome face twisting into expressions of pleasure as his purple-toned voice sung out an alluring melody of moans. Haruka won't lie, her eyes traveled down his body to see his well-trimmed midnight-blue pubes. When Hayato took out his member out of the woman to flip her to a different position, Haruka's eyes got to see the size and look of it. It was above average size, but had more girth (if she were to compare dicks with her ex-boyfriend's. Hayato's penis was uncut, but the head was a healthy color and looked like he took extra special care to clean it. Haruka's lower abdomen started to clench as she squeezed her legs together, her cheeks dusting rosy pink as she felt herself beginning to pant. Her imagination didn't help either, making her imagine what it would be like in the woman's place, getting ravished by Hayato. How it would feel to kiss his lips, feel him touching and groping her skin, teasing her nipples, eating out her sensitive cunt. All of these thoughts pooled liquid at her sex, desire flowing throughout her entire body. Her skin was sensitive to the touch as she panted and whimpered at the thought of the same penis entering her. It would fill her up so well and pleasure the both of them at the same time, feeling his balls slap against her ass while he pumped in and out of her clenching cunt. Haruka didn't even realize that she began to touch herself under her skirt, her drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth as she panted at the feeling of her clit throbbing and what it would be like to engulf that pretty-looking dick in her. 

It was all she could think of at the moment. That website was right, it felt like real-life. She practically blacked out as she rubbed herself through her underwear while listening to Hayato's moans and the sound of him drilling into the woman. The timer was coming to an end and fueled the fire in Haruka to rub herself faster, the knot growing tighter and tighter as she let out a gasp and a quiet whimper:

"H-Hayato...!"

Watching the man pull out of the woman and jerk off his member for streams of white cum to land on the woman's back was enough for Haruka to orgasm. Her body shook as a high-pitched moan tried to escape her lips, her cunt pulsing from the release of her juices. The twenty-two-year-old woman panted while trying to regain her composure, her vision slightly blurry and her face a red-hot mess as she now stared at a black picture. She wasn't here to watch porn, and yet she got off to some dude. Has she really become that kind of girl? The lower she came off her high, the more guilt consumed the blood orange-haired girl. She truly has gone off the edge, hasn't she? 

It took a bit for her to actually collect herself before going back to the email, staring at it for a couple of moments as her thoughts argued back and forth.

_You shouldn't! What if your boss sees you in a porno?!_

_You have no other choice, how are you supposed to pay for this rent!?_

_Are you going to sink this low?! _

_You need a home! You need to eat! This is just a place that will give you enough money to do so!_

_You aren't going to survive this, you'll be cast aside when you get too scared!_

_It doesn't matter what you do, as long as you obtain money legally, there's no problem!_

_What if your family sees this?! What if **he** does?!_

_This is for drastic measures only, not for your own pleasure!_

Haruka groaned and hit her head on the coffee table once more as she tried to straighten up her thoughts. Doing this would be risky, but she'll get enough money to stay here...Then earn enough money to find another place and be peaceful for the rest of her life. Both sides of her head were all correct, making this decision too complicated. Her golden-green eyes continued staring at her phone screen in silence, her breathing the only noise in the room before she let out one more defeated sigh...

It wouldn't hurt to...Meet with the head, right? The representative said that he could do that...It'll just help her confirm whether or not she wanted to do this or not.

After all...Money is money...


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Adjusting her paper face mask, Haruka stepped off the train and and flowed to the gates with the crowd of people surrounding her. She swiped her pass on the digital scanner and passed through the gates to head up the concrete stairs that led up to the surface. It was around noon, everyone was rushing around to grab lunch to head back to work or hang out with their friends. Haruka was pretty hungry, she was just glad the head offered to go over this with lunch. She was getting pretty sick of ¥100 packets of ramen that usually tasted like nothing, that oaf of a landlord was way too cruel to her with rent in order to force her into having sex with him. The mental image of the old man made shivers crawl down the orangette's back, unintentionally making her pull her blouse to cover her body. Despite being a camgirl, Haruka was pretty modest in real life. In a perfect world, Haruka would never wear anything that went above her knees. Alas, skimpy clothing usual leads to more money. She flowed naturally into the row of people travelling her way, blending in like the perfect pedestrian while her golden-lime gaze stared into the ground at her feet. Eventually she stepped out of the orderly line to stand in front of a modern black building, large windows allowing everyone in the streets to see what was going in small lobbies and offices. The dark-colored sign loomed over the small woman with fanciful gold font:

**All Star Entertainment**

This was it, Haruka thought. She swallowed her bubbling anxiety, smoothing out her beige below knee-length dress and fixing up her pastel pistachio blouse before walking through the automatic glass door. It looked relatively normal, almost like one of those high-class hotels A-list socialites paid to stay in for a business trip or an event. Haruka's pastel pistachio kitten heels tapped quietly on the polished white floors, carrying the young woman to the front desk to greet a female secretary chatting into a Bluetooth piece lodged in her ear. She told the person on the other end of the line to hold on before driving her attention towards Haruka, giving her the typical customer service smile. 

"How can I help you?"

"I'm...Here for a meeting with Kirino-san at noon."

"Name?"

"...Angel." The woman behind the desk typed on her keyboard to look through the system's data while Haruka wanted to curse herself at using such a stupid alias. Sure, she could of just went with 'Haru' or 'Nana'. But she was scared of the thought of someone recognizing her. Just being here alone would have costed her job, her social reputation (that barely exists), and series of very awkward conversations at Christmas. Hell, Haruka went through the trouble to make sure her eye-makeup didn't have her natural shape and emphasized looks that weren't hers. The woman pressed enter on her keyboard and smiled at the younger woman, "Yes, you're right on time. Here's the pass to get through the doors and elevators, he's waiting for you in his office on the fourth floor, room three." 

The secretary dug out a small plastic card from a container and handed it over to Haruka, who gratefully accepted it. The blood-orangette briskly walked over to the first set of doors, scanning the card to let her in and scanning the side of the elevator to open up. Nervousness bubbled in Haruka as she pressed the button to the fourth floor and waited for the machine to close its doors and carry her up. Quickly, she checked in the black screen of her smartphone to see if her makeup was still in place, her hair wasn't messy, and that her outfit was modest for a meeting before shoving it back into her beige-colored purse. The elevator let out a small 'ping' to signal that she was on the fourth floor, opening the metal doors for her automatically to reveal a hall of red velvet-colored walls and the same polish white floors from the first floor. Haruka walked out and scanned the guarding door's side to let her in, her heels tapping against the floor as she searched for the right door. The young woman stopped at room three, taking a deep breath before pressing a small button that appeared to be a doorbell. She waited until a guy's voice came onto the small intercom, followed by the glass doors unlocking. 

"Come in."

Haruka walked into a sleek, modern, all-grey and black office. Sitting at a black desk, there was an average-looking young man with dark brown hair donning a grey suit and matching tie. He looked up from his desktop computer screen and smiled, adjusting his rectangular-shaped glasses as he stood up from his office chair. 

"Good afternoon, you must be Angel I presume?"

"...Yes, I am." Haruka hesitated, thanking herself mentally that her dust mask covered most of her redden cheeks. She walked over to the front of the desk and shook hands with the young man who introduced himself. "I am Kirino Azui, it is such a pleasure to meet you in person Miss Angel. I'm glad you agreed to take time out of your schedule to meet with me."

"It's no problem."

"Now, let's go to the president's office, shall we? He's waiting for us and lunch has already been ordered, I put in what you would like to eat." 

"Oh my, you didn't have to go that far."

"It's no problem, I'm in the presence of Utahime's hottest stars right now." Azui smiled warmly, somehow coaxing the blood-orangette to relax and to let go of some of her nerves. He had this oddly calming effect for someone who worked in a porn industry, he was probably hired to relax potential employees and get a larger hiring rate. The two adults walked out of Azui's office and down further the red velvet halls, large black double-doors separating the two from what was to come. The only thing telling Haruka that this was the big man's office was the gold plaque with the name scribe into the metal:

** _Shining Saotome_ **

Haruka didn't know anything about porn stars, but that sounded like a porn star name. Azui pressed a small button on an intercom device next to the large black doors and waiting for the doors to unlock, a small sound echoing through the halls and made the young woman's heart race faster as her throat dried up uncomfortably. This was a bad idea, maybe she shouldn't of done this. She was really only going to ask questions, but to really take up the offer of becoming a porn star because she couldn't pay the bills for a shitty apartment? The doors slowly swung open, just enough for Azui to shoot her an apologetic smile. 

"Ah, fair warning...The CEO is very eccentric."

The doors revealed a burgundy and gold-themed office. The walls were painted a dull burgundy with gold trimming lacing the corners and edges of the walls, making the transition of either the beige-colored ceiling or the polished amber floor seemingly flawless. There were several dark-colored bookshelves filled with different colored spines lining the opposite walls, making it feel like you needed to direct your attention to the front as the bookcases served as a guideline. In front of a mahogany desk, there laid two dark velvet arm chairs and a mahogany coffee table in the middle of two dark velvet-colored couches. There were some keepsake decor; like a gold vase with red roses sat in the middle of the coffee table, fashionable lamps placed in places such as the main desk or somewhere near the corners of the room standing alone, and a large scripture framed above the main desk's wall that read 'Due to Love' in black kanji. A large window was below the framed picture, giving the CEO a clear view of some outdoor hang-out for the employees and a lone crystal chandelier hung above the two adults as they walked in, giving the room a warm glow. There was no one in the room except Haruka and Azui, is what she thought. Suddenly, the doors slammed behind them and a loud laughter erupted out of nowhere, startling the poor young woman as the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared. 

"AH HA HA HA HA!" The laughter boomed as a large man in a brown suit (and a tacky tie) slid and spun down a metal pole, the spot light following him as he landed on his loafers and pointed towards Haruka. She flinched in surprise as his booming voice projected all over the room, "MISSSSS ANGELLLLLL, I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOUUUUU!"

"Oh, he really toned it down today. I guess he didn't want to scare you off."

_"THIS IS TONED DOWN?!"_ Haruka blinked a couple of times, flabbergasted at the very sight this man who was supposedly the very founder of this company who came down on a stripper pole from a hole in the ceiling. Who even has spotlights installed in a private office? Azui then took the responsibility of introducing 'Shining Saotome' while he was in the spotlight doing extravagant poses. "This is the legendary Shining Saotome, a veteran adult actor who retired and founded All Stars Entertainment to create future adult film stars under his ideology of 'For Love'."

"...For Love?" Haruka tilted her head questioningly, cuing Shining to pirouette and pose as he sparkled underneath his personal spotlight. "FOR LOOOOVE! SEX IS NOT JUST FOR LEISURE OR ENTERTAINMENT, TRUE SEX CAN ONLY HAPPEN WITH LOVE! EACH OF OUR ACTORS AND ACTRESSES ARE TRAINED TO MAKE OUR FILMS SEEM LIKE TRUE LOVE! TRUST AND LOVE ARE THE REASONS WHY SEX EXISTS! WE CATER OUR CONSUMERS WITH A REAL EXPERIENCE AND HELP THEM REALIZE THAT THEIR LIBIDO IS ONLY FOR LOVEEEEE!"

...Isn't porn just for entertainment? A lot of people jack off when they're bored...And none of it is 'true love' since the porn stars are just acting like they're in love in order to fuck in front of a camera. But what did Haruka know? She only knew how to masturbate and dress up in front of a shitty webcam so people would give her money in return. The spotlight cut off and the lights brightened up, Saotome apparently got on his desk without Haruka realizing it as he stepped down and settled into his dark red leather office chair, his arms propped up and his chin resting on his hands. 

"Please have a seat, Miss Angel."

Awkwardly, the young woman did as she was told and sat down in one of the arm chairs in front of Shining's desk, smoothing out the skirt of her dress and crossing her legs to appear professional (although she wondered if she should even try to at this point). 

"It has become aware to me that your presence on Utahime is astonishingly large in such little time. You were able to defeat a reigning camgirl who streamed almost every day for the past four years in a matter of a couple of months. It's quite impressiiiiive. That's why had Mister Kirino contact you." Shining started off, putting emphasis on some words in English to add onto his rather complex character, "I'm very interested in having you as one of our starrrrs. You'll have more benefits and a better pay signing for our company, caming only gets you so much."

"You'll also get healthcare benefits through All Stars." Azui added in, "Your first real film with another actor can be compensated to at most 10,000 yen or more once you get more exposure. A solo show is at least 5,000 yen, but if you let another actor ejaculate inside you, you'll be compensated with 15,000 or more yen. Ah, but our healthcare plan covers birth control, so you don't need to worry about unwanted pregnancies." 

Lord, if she did a couple of those films a day, she would have so much food in her fridge...

"There's some things I want to talk about." Haruka started off, absentmindedly playing with her thumbs in her hands. "I-uh...Have a day job. I use makeup and wear dust masks to obscure my identity, can I do that with real adult films?"

"That's not a problemmmm! You can continue to do what you wish with your appearance; however, you can't always wish for secrecy. Eventually secrets come to light, you will have to show your full face at one point or another. Are you really prepared to go into this business with that fact?"

"I...Really need the money. There are times where you need to do what you need to do in order to survive." She wandered off hesitantly, embarrassed to look at Shining in the eye. He nodded, understanding as he asked. "If I may ask, what is your financial situation that made you consider filmssss."

"My landlord...Keeps rising the price of my apartment to coax me into sleeping with him to pay rent off. It's the only place closest to my job and I don't have a lot of expenses to ride a bus or pay for a train pass; if I did that, I wouldn't have anything to eat really...My day job isn't the greatest..."

But there was more to Haruka's money troubles, there was always something different in between the lines. But she'll never solve them if she kept them to herself, they could help her out in the long run with Shining...The small voice in her head told her to spill her cauldron of secrets to an expectant Shining, who knew she hesitated on saying more. It was drawn to the idea of money, money that could finally put this all to sleep. No longer would Haruka spend countless of nights emptying her bank account for this...

"And I'd like to pay off some hospital bills...And some other debts I don't want my grandmother to deal with."

Even if they'll never find out the full truth, it's fine if they only know a little bit.

"Is the pay following a weekly schedule, or do I get paid on the day I film?"

"You get paychecks bi-weekly, but whatever private cam show you do is yours to keep on the spot. If you gain enough popularity, you can model for increased income." Azui informed, as if that little phrase before didn't slip out of Haruka's mouth. She nodded, a small yet sad smile forming underneath her dusk mask as she continued to talk. "So I've never...Done porn, obviously. I've only been by myself, do I get a day before to meet with any other actors?"

"Of courseeee! Without trust, there is no sexual bond! We allow our actors to spend the day with each other to get used to each other before filming! This has proven to get a more natural effect during filming! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE LOVE IN TRUST~!" Shining announced, posing oddly while startling Haruka in the process. That's when people dressed like the secretary at the front desk came in, setting up the coffee table with different foods and drinks. The blood-orangette's stomach growled for food, making a cherry tint appear under her dust mask as she heard Azui let out a small chuckle.

"It's a good think we're discussing this over lunch." The brunette adjusted his glasses and lifted himself up to go seat himself at one of the couches, Haruka followed after and took a seat next to the young man as Saotome sat down across from the two. Plates of food wafted their delicious scent into the air, another rumble erupting from Haruka's stomach as she dug into the food once it was appropriate to. When was the last time she had pork tonkatsu? Two years ago? The savory flavor melted in her mouth, stars flooding her golden lime eyes. She ate while lifting her dust mask to actually put food in her mouth, chewing through her lunch and continuing to answer and ask questions. The atmosphere was strangely warm, like a family meal. It was strange, not eating alone for once...

_"A-Ah~! I'm gonna cum~!" Haruka moaned as she drove the pink dildo into her entrance, wet squishing noises resonated throughout the room as she tried to keep her legs up towards the camera so that her viewers could see what she was doing. Her laptop pinged with different notifications; men telling her how sexy she looked, how they were going to cum, donating varying amount of money, and some were requesting for her to stick the dildo up her asshole. With a trained eye, her eyes scrolled through the different comments as her pace quickened. She spread her legs open more and started to rub her clit with her finger as she exaggerated the cacophony leaving out of her mout_ _h, that's when she threw her head back and let out a final moan until her pussy clenched around the pink dildo. It hugged around it so tightly as it released its juices, activating the special feature of the sex toy to release a vaginal-safe lotion into her pussy to mimic a creampie. _

_Haruka panted as she climbed down her high, sweat forming on her forehead and her blood-orange locks sticking to the sides of her head as she blissfully looked into the webcam, giving off an exhausted innocent look:_

_"D-Did I do good?"_

_elizabethpiyo: you did so well! such a good little girl~!_

_elizabethpiyo: **tipped you ¥1000 **_

_purplehaze123: please show your pussy_

_mrgoldenlooks: fuck that was so hot babygirl_

_"_ _O-Okay..." Haruka pulled out the sex toy out of her, letting it drop to the floor before taking her hands to spread her asscheeks apart, showing the camera her leaking sex. Her clit was still puffy as it slowly started to shrink to normal, the vaginal-safe lotion making her pussy glisten as it leaked out and mixed with her own essence. It twitched and continued to slowly clench around nothing, the melody of tip notifications sounding like sweet music to her ears. She eventually sat up, lazily giggling behind her dust mask as she spoke to her viewers._

_"I can feel it coming out of me...Too bad it's not real. I wanna feel hot cum in me." She faked a pout, filling in the breeding kink with her viewers. It was quiet a lot, she got a couple of personal messages asking her to meet with them to legitimately cum inside her, the chatroom exploded with guests who wanted to be the one to fill her up. This used to embarrass her a lot, now not so much. It was just a fantasy. _

_"I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" She winked her makeup-coated eye before signing out of her live. Haruka threw the dust mask off her mouth and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, slowing getting up and cringing as more lotion fell out of her vagina and onto her legs. Shuffling in order to not get lotion on her carpet, the young woman headed to her bathroom to wash what she could near the sink. She balanced her foot on the edge of the sink as she took her hand and rinsed out the lotion and cum out of her sex, going in with generic-brand vaginal wash to give it a good cleaning before taking a small towel to dry herself off. Haruka then took her makeup wipes and cleaned off the eye shadow and eyeliner around her eyes, finally revealing her soft round eyes rather than the sharp cat-eye she gave her viewers. Making sure she had most of the makeup off, Haruka washed her face with some random soap nearby and dried her face clean. Now she looked like a normal twenty-two-year-old woman. She exited the bathroom and changed into a fresh pair of panties, a pair of white ones that came in a pack of six that wasn't too special. She pulled a large white t-shirt over head and finally pulled her pink and white polka-dotted pajama pants, feeling satisfied that she was properly covered instead of in the scratchy lingerie she purchased on clearance. _

_The blood-orangette walked into her kitchen and opened the refrigerator, revealing very little items once more. She let out a tired sigh before closing the door, instead opting for one of the cabinets to pick out a packet of ramen noodles from the twenty-four pack. After about five minutes of pouring hot water from her kettle into a bowl, placing the noodles in, and covering it; she lifted the plate off of the bowl to reveal soft pale-yellow ramen steaming into her face. Haruka opened the packet of flavoring and sprinkled it in, grabbing her metal chopsticks to stir in the powder and allowing it to dissolve into the hot water. She brought the steaming hot bowl to the coffee table. She clasped her hands together and quietly told herself:_

_"Thank you for the food."_

_Picking up the metal chopsticks into her dainty hand, Haruka picked up some of the noodles and blew on them, slurping them up promptly to taste the artificial chicken flavoring. _

The crisp crunch of the pork tonkatsu flooded flavor in Haruka's mouth, making her honey-lime eyes light up with stars. It was first proper meal of the week and it tasted so heavenly! She wished she could sacrifice money every other day to get proper food, but there was nothing wrong with the food she could scrounge up. Sure, she wasn't the greatest cook, but at least she had food in her. She'll always be grateful to have a roof over her head and food in her stomach, the smaller things in life were always the most precious.

"You really like tonkatsu, Angel-san?" Azui asked with a smile on his thin lips, procuring an embarrassed flush to rise to the young woman's ears as she nervously laughed. "Y-Yeah, I haven't had this in a while. Kind of forgot what it tasted like!"

"A-Ah, back to business..." Haruka cleared her voice to seem professional again, "If I were to start working under you, could I possibly start off with just a solo?"

The three adults talked for a while, the food in front of them eventually were nothing but empty plates with crumbs. Two hours passed with conflicting voices arguing back and forth in Haruka's head, stating their own reasonable reasons why to not or to do this. If she listened to the voices anymore, her brain is probably going to start steaming. But that's when the clear picture arrived in Haruka's head, one oh so clear and hammered her decision by the nail. 

With the money she'll make by doing this, Haruka could finally take care of her grandmother. 

Oh, her lovely grandmother. Haruka's actual parents were way too busy to actually take care of her, when Haruka was a severely sick child. She used to pass out in elementary school all the time and had to take a plethora of multi-colored pills, her parents were only office workers so the hospital bills eventually got too much for them. Haruka's grandma was kind enough to take care of her at her house in the country, where the air was fresh and Haruka could freely run around without passing out every other second. That kind woman spent so many days staying by Haruka's side, paying for hospital bills and medication, and even opening her love for music. Haruka got a call recently, that her grandmother wasn't doing that well. If she could make this much money filming pornography, she could fund for her grandmother's health...

With that, Haruka didn't hesitate to sign the contract in front of her. 

"PERFEEEEEEECT! THANK YOU, MISS ANGEL! YOU WILL BE AN ALLLLL STAR SOON, I BET ON IT!" Shining belted in happiness, taking the contract and spinning around on the coffee table, still taking the young woman aback. But she needed to get used to this, this was going to be her life from now on. For as long as she could keep it, this whole world can be Haruka's dirty little secret. 

And she'll make sure to take this to her grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out by leaving comments on what you think! Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
